Drabblefic Music Meme
by Absol Master
Summary: With the inspiration of ten songs, write ten short drabblefics. This is what I did, Fire Emblem 7 style. Eliwood, Karel, Tactician, Wil and Rebecca, MatthewxLeila, Florina, EliwoodxNinian, Hector, PentxLouise and Guy. QUALITY NOT GUARANTEED.


And so, I introduce the drabblefic music meme! You've probably seen others, but this one is pure genius. It's easy to do:

**1 **Choose a fandom.

**2 **Stuff your iTunes or any other media player with music (at least 50), leaving out music that is related to your fandom (e.g. game soundtracks from a game, if your chosen fandom is that game)

**3 **Without pausing or rewinding, write a short drabblefic for the next ten songs that play. However, you can skip absurdly short songs, or songs that give you completely no inspiration.

**4 **Touch up (yep, you can do that).

**5** POST!!

-

Fandom: Fire Emblem

One

Song: MapleStory - Flaming Raccoon (Heavy Metal)

Eliwood seeking the Durandal

Suddenly, the ground exploded with flames. The five chosen to enter the cave flinched as the scorching firelight burst across the entire floor and walls, lighting everything in bright red-orange.

Then the smoke billowed through the cracks to join the flames, filling the air with the putrid stench of sulphur and ash. They coughed.

Eliwood wiped sweat off his brow, searching the scene for any pathway towards the thing that they sought—the elusive sword of Roland, the Durandal. Would they even make it through this hellish cave alive? He was beginning to doubt their chances. But it was their only hope. They would have to do it.

And so, gathering up their courage, they went in.

Two

Song: Carol of the Bells (Christmas Instrumental)

Karel (GEDDIT?)

The snow was spiraling through the white sky, every inch cloaked in deep grey, an endless, pale blanket, the air freezing. But there was a single person in the snow who felt no cold, standing under a turning sky of clouds.

He looked forward. Before himself, the white was stained by red. He had already killed dozens, and their blood painted the ground, bright and stark, under the shadow of sturdy pine trees. A deadly killer, standing in the middle of a white land, waiting for more to come into his trap and die. It was an addiction, an obsession. He needed more.

He stepped through the whiteness at his feet, ran across the frozen earth, as the snowflakes continued to whirl through the air.

Three

Song: Kung Fu Panda - Hero (Movie Soundtrack)

Tactician in a battle

As the sun slowly peeked over the horizon, it seemed as if the entire world had been painted in fire.

The battle had lasted an entire night. Absol rubbed her eyes and returned her gaze to the field of Black Fang members, still standing, ready to fight.

There had to be a way. Her army was weary, and exhaustion would certainly lead to downfall. But what could they do?

"I—I call a truce," she shouted over the battlefield. Surprisingly, everyone stopped attacking, both ally and enemy. The enemy general gave a nod, to her shock. Then she realised the reason to his agreement—they were tired as well. The Black Fang, after all, was made up of humans.

And so, in the midst of a battle, both sides turned and withdrew to their tents to rest, as if there had been no battle at all.

Four

Song: MapleStory - Ariant (Traditional Middle Eastern)

Wil, pre-FE7

Wil smiled as he raised his bow, shifting it to align it with the target. He felt his arm tense, his hand tighten on the bowstring, as the point of the arrow pulled back along with his movements.

Then he let it fly. It sliced through the air, cutting a path straight to the apple that was rested between the tree branches. The fruit split in two, and the projectile burst into the branch, peeling wood.

Suddenly, he heard a rustle behind, then the tightening of a bowstring. An arrow shot past his head and found its mark in the tree. His mouth fell open. It had split the wood of his own arrow.

"What do you think?" Rebecca asked, smiling.

Five

Song: MapleStory - Repentance (Spiritual)

Matthew x Leila

Matthew had never cried in his life, since he became a spy. So it felt so strange when, all of a sudden, tears were stinging in his eyes, spilling out over his cheeks. How much he wished he that had done some things earlier. How much he wished he had not hesitated so much…

It was far too late. It would only have taken a breath, three words! But where had his voice gone when he had needed it most? Now she would never know, and he would never hear it in return. She was gone, and it was too late to turn back.

He let the tears continue to fall. It didn't matter to him that it wasn't manly, didn't matter that it was a sign of weakness. Not any more. For she was no longer breathing.

Six

Song: Donya Quick - Io Waltz (Sci-fi Waltz Fusion)

Florina

She was like a painted porcelain doll. Her eyes were wide blue, like sapphires, her skin pale as alabaster, hair the shade of sweet lavenders. All about her, there was an aura of distance, of mystery, as if no one would ever understand her. She drew back when others came near, never saying more than a word to anyone.

But she wasn't at all the weak little girl she appeared to be. When she was in the sky, she was amazing.

Every one of her spear throws and stabs caught its mark. She had spilled so much blood before, and when she wore her battle armour and flew upon her Pegasus, she was invincible, an impenetrable shield and an unstoppable attack force.

In battle, she swirled through the air in a deadly dance, ready to kill on bidding, at any sign of danger. She held so much power, so much more than what her gentle body seemed able to hold. She didn't fear death, and she never recoiled from the sight of blood.

But, of course, deep below all that armour, all that battle-worn spirit, she was still a gentle maiden.

Seven

Song: Kung Fu Panda - Let the Tournament Begin (Movie Soundtrack)

Eliwood x Ninian

They were finally getting married! All over the city, the news had been sent, through word of mouth, by messengers, by flyers. And now, everyone was headed for Castle Pherae to attend the wedding of Lord Eliwood and Lady Ninian.

They were a heaven-made couple. Neither was too hotheaded or stubborn, and it would be a harmonious one, almost everyone could tell.

All around, the gate, corridors and hall were dressed in white, luxuriant silk, sprigs of flowers decorating every pillar. The attendants of the wedding gaped in awe at how it had been decorated. It was a beautiful wedding, perfectly suited to the couple about to be united.

Eight

Song: MapleStory - Omega Sector Silo (March)

Lord Hector, General of Ostia

Lord Hector was like a pound of butter, the servant boys loved to tell each other and laugh to themselves. The was just a fat lout who never watched his weight, the only one big enough to fit into that huge blue suit of armour. No one even knew how he could fight so well with all that weight on him. Even his closest friends sometimes sniggered when he walked past.

Then there was a day when Hector got wind of the situation in Elibe from his friend Eliwood, and an assembly of the army had been called. Someone had to fight down this problem. But it was bound to be dangerous, and he was certain that anyone who went would die. Eliwood had volunteered. Now, he wanted some people from Ostia to join him in risking his life to save Elibe! Who would do that, everyone wondered. Hector was obviously too lazy to do it, too concerned about staying alive. Who would Lord Hector, the general, choose to enter this battle?

"I will go," Hector suddenly announced, and the entire audience fell silent. Him, go on the mission? No one had expected this. Could it be that…he was willing to sacrifice his safety to give Elibe a chance to be freed of turmoil?

"I'll go," he repeated. In those few minutes, Lord Hector became a different person in the eyes of every man in the crowd.

Nine

Song: Ken Hirai - Be My Melody (J-pop)

Pent x Louise

Pent always felt so happy when Louise was by his side. It was something inexplicable, something he didn't quite understand either. But it seemed that everything was alright when she was there.

The couple had decided to go on a little hunting trip in the forest near Reglay, in the dead of winter, when the snow animals would appear. It had gone smoothly for the first few hours, and they had managed to round up a huge number.

But then, they had come to realize that they were lost.

"Pent, we're…lost," Louise whispered, as they passed the tree with an odd growth shaped like a duck for the fourth time. All around them, the ground was continuously carpeted with snow, the sunlight gleaming off the topmost crystals. From within the whiteness, the sooty trunks of dead trees rose, the black and white a beautiful contrast. It was a nice sight, but…she was right. They were lost.

Louise wrapped a hand around his. "I'm quite sure we'll be fine," she said, and they continued to walk. Passing the duck-shaped growth a fifth time. But somehow, Pent believed her. He smiled. _Everything will be fine,_ he thought, _as long as she is around_.

Ten

Song: Fields of Life (Easy Listening Instrumental)

Guy

Guy lay down on the grass, staring up into the sky. But to him, it wasn't the sky—it was a banner that changed its design every second, across which the clouds were painted, swirling like wisps of cotton. Beneath him, the grass was soft and confortable, smelling of earth and —well—grass, a wonderful, familiar aroma that reminded him of home. He sighed and took it all in, the chirping birds that flew overhead, the butterflies that flitted between stalks, and the endless song of the wind that sang into his ears every moment, so beautiful, so soothing…

He sat up, realizing that he had fallen a sleep. Smiling once more, he stood, mounting and riding back to his home.

LOL, this was only for the sake of doing it. The quality's no good, because it was all done in a hurry. But it was fun.


End file.
